Captain America: The Animated Series Season 1 2
The Young Allies is the second episode of Captain America: The Animated Series. It features Bucky going on a solo mission with a little extra help from another sidekick..... Plot Col. Phillips: OK Girl Scouts, it seems HYDRA is trying to find a new base and they’re evacuating and killing the people working at the new place they’re going to. Bucky: Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Can I go on a solo mission?! Soldiers: [They got quiet and then all started laughing] Col. Phillips: Good one kid. [He wipes his eye from laughing] Bucky: I was serious Soldiers: [They start to laugh even harder] Col. Phillips: Kid, you can’t be serious. Bucky: But I just said I wa- Col. Phillips: Kid, this is a serious mission. This is too dangerous for you. Captain America: I can go with you, Buck. Col. Phillips: Actually, the whole team will be going with you. Bucky: I’m just trying to prove myself. Col. Phillips: Why? Bucky: Because I want a higher rank Col. Phillips: Kid, you’re 14! Bucky: But I’ve been here for a week and I’ve worked my butt off. Col. Phillips: It’s appreciated, but my decision is final. [Later that night........] Bucky: [He got up and snuck out of the tent where he and Cap were sleeping. He picked up a tracker that’s able to track where HYDRA is.] That doesn’t make sense, that’s not where HYDRA is supposed to be. [Bucky then pushed Cap’s motorcycle and put his helmet on. He pushed the motorcycle so that when he revved it up, it wouldn’t wake anyone up. When he got far enough away, he got on the motorcycle.] So how does Cap do this? [He revved the motorcycle and started to drive away] Ahhhhhhhhhhh! [He was going at unimaginable speeds. But he started to get the hang of it] Hey, I think I’m getting thi- [He was then launched off the motorcycle and rolled in front of a Heavy Duty HYDRA Soldier and chuckled softly and nervously.] Heavy Duty HYDRA Agent: [He aimed his flamethrower at Bucky] Don’t move, kid. theme plays Bucky: [He frowned and got walked to the new base] Should’ve listened to Phillips. [He then smirked and stabbed the Heavy Duty HYDRA Agent. He then put on his suit and dragged him away. He then entered in the base with the Heavy Duty HYDRA Suit on and was amazed.] Wow, for the bad guys, they picked a really good place. HYDRA Agent #1: Did you take out the kid? Bucky (In Heavy Duty costume): Yeah HYDRA Agent #1: HAIL HYDRA! Bucky (In Heavy Duty Costume): Huh? HYDRA Agent #1: [He says it more firmly] Hail Hydra. Bucky (In Heavy Duty Costume): [He bows down and tries to “hail” the HYDRA sign] HYDRA Agent #1: What are you doin- Bucky (In Heavy Duty Costume): [Bucky blasts him with the flamethrower] Hail that. [He continued to walk around and saw the base and people being held hostage] Oh no. [He walked to one of the hostages] Hey, I’m here to save you. Hostage #1 (Male): Is this a trick? Hostage #2 (Little girl): Daddy, I’m scared. Bucky (In Heavy Duty Costume): No. Shhhhhhh just don’t tell. HYDRA Agent #2: Alright, you! [He pointed at Bucky] Kill them! Bucky (In Heavy Duty Costume): Alright, let’s see here [He shoots 4 HYDRA Agents with his flamethrower] Whoops. HYDRA Agent #2: [He pushed him out the way] Fine! I’ll do it myself! Bucky (In Heavy Duty Costume): Wait! Um... shouldn’t you shoot them like over there? [He points at a random corner] HYDRA Agent #2: Stop foolin’ around! Bucky (In Heavy Duty Costume): [He started to push the agent’s gun around. He ends up accidentally shooting a HYDRA Agent.] HYDRA Agent #2: You idiot! Hostages (Kids): [They all started giggling] HYDRA Agent #2: Shut up! Bucky (In Heavy Duty Costume): That’s it! [He takes off the costume revealing himself to be Bucky] HYDRA Agent #2: What?! Bucky: My God, it’s hot in that thing! How do they survive in that thing?! [He shot his pistol at the Agent] Kid hostages: laughter Bucky: Yeah, laugh it up. Alright guys get out of here. [The hostages escape as Bucky continues to try to find out their plan until he hears an explosion] Bucky: What was that? HYDRA Agent #3: [He screams in pain] Bucky: [He had a bit of a nervous look, but still pulls out his 2 rapid fire guns. He saw fire coming to him and dodged it] Hey! Who are you?! If you’re HYDRA, why are you attacking them?! [He was hit by an explosion and fell to the ground] Probably should’ve let Cap come. Mysterious Person: Wait, Cap?! Bucky: [He had a confused voice and look] Yeah........? Toro: Oh my gosh! You’re Bucky! I’m such a big fan! My name is Toro! Bucky: Wait! The sidekick of the Human Torch Android?! Toro: Yep! Bucky: Wow! Growing up, I loved him! He was so cool! Toro: Captain America is my favorite! That’s crazy! Two sidekicks meeting together. Wait.....why are you here? Bucky: Snuck over here. How bout’ you? Toro: Same, felt like I was underused. Bucky: Felt the same way. Toro: Why?! You’re awesome! Bucky: Says the guy who can shoot fire! How awesome is that?! Toro: Well- [Before he could finish he was shot by fire] Really? Why of all people would you shoot fire at me? HYDRA Agent #4: Ummmmmm Toro: [He shot a wave of fire at him] Bucky: Do you know what they’re planning to do? Toro: I mean besides making this their new base, no. Bucky: Hmmmmm. [He gasped] Watch out! [A cannon was fired by a HYDRA Agent and the impact blew Toro and Bucky away] Toro: [He threw a fireball at the cannon and it blew up, killing the agent with it] HYDRA Agent #5: [He took Bucky’s gun and fired it] [As the scene moves in slow motion, Bucky fires a bullet from one of his other guns. Toro then flies in front of Bucky and the agent, incinerating the bullet the HYDRA Agent fired and charging Bucky's bullet with his flame] HYDRA Agents #5 and #6: [Explodes when they are hit by the bullet, which flies through them both] Bucky: That was an awesome Power Move! [Suddenly a large booming noise occurred] Bucky: What was that? Toro: Wish I kn- Bucky and Toro: [They both looked up in awe and saw a large HYDRA Robot] Toro: I’ve never seen anything like this before. Bucky: Look at all the mechanics on it! Toro: Oh well [He shot a spinning blast from both of his fists and shot it through the robot’s chest blowing him up] Multiple HYDRA Agents: Stand down! Now! And surrender! Bucky: [He threw a grenade in the air] Toro: [He shot the grenade, blowing it up blinding the HYDRA Agents. He then engulfed himself in flames and flew down in front of the HYDRA Agents, creating an explosion knocking the HYDRA Agents back. He then flew in the air, and used the energy that he was engulfed in to launch a large blast that destroyed 2 stories of their base killing multiple agents, then powering down and landing.] Bucky: Wow, that was awesome. Toro: You’ve been using that word a lot. Bucky: I mean I’m teaming up with Toro! The Toro! Toro: I just can’t believe Bucky is a fan of mine. Extra Heavy HYDRA Agent: You heroes are doomed. Toro: Come on. We’ve already kicked all of your butts. What else could you throw at us? Extra Heavy Duty HYDRA Agent: This. [He launched a grenade in front of the two heroes] Bucky: Fall back! [The grenade blew up and disintegrated the surface they were on and they were falling and continued to fall because the agent kept on shooting the other surfaces] Toro: Ya know, everytime I get engulfed in flames, I always want to have a catchphrase. [He had Bucky grabbed by the shirt.] Bucky: Yeah, we can talk about this later and help you come up with a name. Toro: Yeah you’re right. I always thought of something catchy and witty, like Flame On! Bucky: Toro! Toro: Oh right, sorry. [He engulfed himself in flames and carried Bucky] Bucky: Throw me! Toro: What?! Bucky: Throw me into that agent! Toro: He’ll disintegrate you! Bucky: [He smirked] I’d like to see him try. Toro: No! You wouldn't! Bucky: Trust me! Toro: [He threw Bucky into the agent] Bucky: Ahhhhhh! [He threw his knives into the revolver and the HYDRA Agent disintegrated. Bucky fell into the explosion and covered his face. But luckily for him, he wasn’t disintegrated.] Toro: Now that was awesome. Bucky: Thanks. I just wish I knew what their plan was. Red Skull: I can answer that for you, young Bucky. Toro: Skull! [He fired a flame at the Red Skull, but Skull easily dodged it and punched him in the face] Ouch! Bucky: Toro! [Bucky pulled out his knives and tried to fight Red Skull hand to hand. Red Skull blocked every hit, then tripped Bucky and kicked him in the stomach.] Red Skull: The two of you are nothing compared to me. Bucky: You’re right Skull. The two of us, separately we can’t beat you, but the two of us together can stop you. Red Skull: What?! Toro: [He charged his fist with fire and punched Skull] Bucky: [He placed a bomb on Skull’s stomach] Bucky: Toro! I need you to shoot as much heat as you can! Toro: But what if it kills you?! Bucky: I’ll be fine! We have to take sacrifices like this! [He threw a knife at Skull but Skull knocked it away. Bucky knew the bomb would go off so he put another one on Skull’s back, he then stabbed Skull in the shoulder and cut a line on the surface] Toro: Won’t that kill Skull?! Bucky: No! I have a different plan! Toro: [He charged as much fire as he could inside and fired it at Skull] Bucky: [He used his rapid fire guns and shot the cut marks and made Red Skull fall. The amount of fire Toro used created an explosion all over the place] Toro! Super heat the ground! Toro: [He shot a beam of fire at the ground making it bubble up as Skull landed directly in it face first] Bucky: [The floors and stories started to collapse causing Bucky to fall] Ahhhhhhh! [He put his hand out] Toro: [He grabbed Bucky’s hand as he was falling and flew outside the base] Bucky: [Before they left, while the soldiers were falling, he threw a few knives attaching them to the walls right near the ground] Hope they enjoy the heat. [The Building started to collapse and blow up] Hostages: [They all cheered and clapped for Bucky and Toro] [Bucky and Toro both high fived each other and smiled in excitement] Toro: What if we came up a name for ourselves. You and I make a pretty good team. Bucky: Yeah. That sounds interesting. Toro: How about the Young Allies. Bucky: Young Allies.....has a nice ring to it and it’s catchy. Bucky: [He got on Cap’s motorcycle] Until next time, Toro. [He drove away back to base] Toro: Wow, cool guy. Bucky: [He arrived back at base with everyone awake] Um, oh wow. I just um went out to- um Col. Phillips: BARNES! BACK TO YOUR TENT NOW! Bucky: Yes sir. [He walked back into his tent with his hands in his pocket with a look of embarrassment and disappointment] Col. Phillips: I’ll be damned. He actually listened and didn’t argue or talked back. Captain America: He is my sidekick. [The Next Morning] Captain America: Hey kiddo. Bucky: Oh, hey Cap. Captain America: Look, I know that you just wanted to prove yourself, but Colonel Phillips did say not to jump in. [He had a small smile on his face] But I am proud of you. Bucky: Thanks. Captain America: Come on, I have a surprise for you. Bucky: [He walked out and saw everyone yell surprise!] Oh wow Col. Phillips: Now although I told the runt not to go on the mission, and although he didn’t listen to what the hell I said, I’m proud of him. He stood up and he took down the base all by himself. Barnes, would you like anything to say? Bucky: Well um- actually I appreciate all of you for doing this, but I wasn’t alone in doing so. I had help from a young hero named Toro. He could shoot fire, fly, and engulf himself into flames. He was the sidekick of a hero named The Human Torch and he helped me out the most. Col. Phillips: Good one, kid. That was a good joke. Bucky: I’m serious. Soldiers: [All of them erupted in laughter] Col. Phillips: OK, maybe a fourteen year old with great stealth abilities and agility with some little runt who became a superhero from a machine I can take. But another kid hero who has fire powers? No way. What, did you two each give each other a name for the two of you? Bucky: Actually he did, The Young Allies. Col. Phillips and soldiers: [Started laughing even more] Bucky: [He had a smirk on his face] It’s interesting how two kids found a base and an entire group of soldiers had the wrong coordinates the whole time. And how long have you guys been keeping this up? For like decades now? Col. Phillips: [He stopped laughing] That wasn’t very funny, kid. Captain America: I found it funny. Col. Phillips: No one asked you, Rogers! Bucky: [He chuckled] Captain America and Bucky: [They both walked back to the tent] Captain America: Good one kid Bucky: Thanks Cap. [Meanwhile at the fallen base] HYDRA Agent #7: [He was able to get himself free and fell on the ground and fell on the bubbling part of the floor and yelled out in pain] HYDRA Agent #8: Don’t worry pal, I’m coming to save you! HYDRA Agent #9: Same here! HYDRA Agent #10: We’re coming! [The 3 agents got loose and started shooting their guns rapidly thinking someone was down there. They were shooting upwards and just randomly. They were soon burned as well by the floor.] Red Skull: You fools! [He said weakly. He shot them all disintegrating them until he heard a car beep.] Zola: Sir! [He got out the car, closed the door, and helped lift the debris off of him and helped him in the car] Red Skull: [He starts talking weakly] Zola. Tell Zemo that we can work out something. It’s time that Captain America and Bucky pay for what they’ve done. [End credits play] Category:Chester Phillips (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:James Buchanan Barnes (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:HYDRA (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Thomas Raymond (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Johann Schmidt (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Young Allies (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Arnim Zola (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Earth-6160 Category:Captain America: The Animated Series Season One Category:Captain America: The Animated Series episodes Category:Captain America: The Animated Series 1940's Arc Category:Earth-101420